Dave McRae
Dave McRae (born May 24, 1979) is a four-time Voice Arts Award nominated professional voice actor, who is also a movie commentator and independent filmmaker. His voice is heard across North America and around the world. HALLOWEEN Dave McRae is probably best known to the online Halloween community for his Halloween fan films and Halloween movie YouTube videos, in addition to his industry insight. McRae was among the first YouTubers (if not the very first) to predict that Halloween (2018) would negate the events of Halloween 2 (1981). He was also the first to tweet that Halloween 2018 would have a sequel in the fall of 2020 as told to him by an inside source. 3 days later Collider.com broke the story officially. With his Halloween fan films, McRae takes on every aspect of the production process. He writes, produces, directs, stars in, shoots, edits, and sound designs all of his films. McRae's first short fan film entitled Halloween Lurking was one of the first of its kind online. Released in the summer of 2009, the short 5 minute experiment was to showcase to aspiring filmmakers and Halloween fans what simple lighting, camera angles, and editing can do to help achieve a similar overall mood and atmosphere as the original Halloween. The purpose was to use everything at McRae's immediate disposal, cutting costs down to virtually nothing. Since then, McRae has released (as of 2018) another 5 more experiential low budget Halloween fan films in the same vein; Halloween Fall Stalking (2009) Halloween Black Eyes (2010), Halloween Autumn Blood (2010), Halloween Red Harvest (2013), and The Shape (2015) In 2016 McRae released''' Halloween: The Night HE Came Back. The film, with a substantially higher budget and production value, became the first Halloween fan film to have been shot (in part) on location in Pasadena California, using some of the same filming locations from the original Halloween. '''Halloween: The Night HE Came Back was a much larger production and McRae's longest Halloween fan film coming in at 45 minutes. It is an unofficial sequel to Halloween 2 (1981) and a tribute film to Halloween (1978). In 2018 McRae released a 3 minute professional short entitled The Shape Attacks for his YouTube subscribers as well as Haddonfield Reaper, a 10 minute short shot entirely on the Samsung Galaxy S9 Plus. An important detail that resonates throughout all of McRae's fan films is not only his Nick Castle like portrayal of Michael Myers, but the important detail of always keeping the mask of Michael Myers in shadow, in dimly lit light, and in darkness. In 2019 McRae released a 6 minute Halloween short called The Boogeyman wherein he displays an independent 2018 Michael Myers mask in atmospheric lighting. As of of 2019, collectively, McRae's fan films have been viewed over 1 million times. His channel has over 4 million views. The online horror publication IHorror once called him the John Carpenter of Halloween fan films. VOICE OVER Dave McRae is a full time professional voice over actor, and four-time Voice Arts Award Nominee. 3 times for Outstanding National TV Promo, and once for Outstanding Body Of Work. Dave’s voice is one of the most sought after and respected voices in Canada and across North America. His voice has been heard on thousands of Radio and Television Commercials, Network Promos, Movie and Game Trailers, Narration, and Animation. He works from his professional home studio in Toronto Canada and delivers voice overs all over the world. Category:Actors